‘HBC 472’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 472’ is a result from the pollination of ‘YCR 123’ (unpatented Humulus lupulus, var. neomexicanus female plant) with a mix of pollen from selected males. The cross pollination was made in 2004. The plant was selected and assigned accession number 472 in 2008. At this time, it was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. Prior to 2014, the original single plant of ‘HBC 472’ was expanded to multiple plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. By 2014, the plants had been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 472’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.